Be Here
by Thiala
Summary: Randy finds something that he can't have. A woman that for once, doesn't desire him. How will he make her change her mind and what will he do when he realizes exactly why she's become such an ice queen. Randy Orton, Dave Bautista, John Cena, Kelly {WIP}
1. Chapter One

_LIFE IS A BALANCE OF HODLING ON AND LETTING GO._  
KEITH URBAN

Everyone who would be at that gym for four in the morning was a familiar face by Randy. Only those that were hardcore in the realm of fitness could be found working out that early. And by looking at her, she definitely was starting to fit into both of those categories.

She had been the first woman that Randy had seen there in ages. To be honest, half of the woman that used to work out didn't even look like something female. But she did. Eyes raking up and down her body once again, Randy took in the site of her toned legs, slim muscular abdomen and equally toned arms. Fit, but still feminine enough. That's the way he liked his women. Was it shallow? Probably. He took fitness seriously though, and felt that if a woman was able to take care of her body than she was able to take care of quite a few aspects of her life with the same passion.

Deciding that sitting there on the free-weights all morning wasn't going to help him meet her, Randy placed them back on the rack and moved over to the treadmill. A few steps away, his grin grew with the anticipation of their first meeting. Of the pickup line that he deemed to be most deserving of the situation. True, he wasn't actually such an ass but it was fun to act like one. "You know, you have to work up a sweat to actually do anything."

Keeping her pace, the woman dropped her head to the side with a grin slipping out of the corner of her mouth. "I was more enjoying the view than worrying about my homework."

"And what view would that be?" Leaning against the front of the treadmill, Randy already found himself intrigued.

Letting out a small chuckle, she seemed to be one step ahead Randy in every way. "I can tell you what it's not. And that would be you."

"Sassy. I like."

Reaching down to lower the controls on her treadmill, the woman came to a stop. "Hmm, I can only imagine. Hell, how about I give you something else to like? You can enjoy what my amazing ass looks like as I walk away because that's about all you're going to be seeing of me."

"You talk as though I'd mind." Randy quipped, his smile never once wavering. It wasn't the first time he had been told off by a woman, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

"You talk as though I'm going to be around long enough to care." Grabbing her water bottle off of the stand on the treadmill, she hopped off of the machine and began heading towards another section of the gym. Randy, however, was not about to let her go quite so easily.

"What's you're name?"

"You call me whatever you'd like, I won't be around long enough to hear it."

"Alright sexy." Randy grinned, following no more than six steps behind her at any time. He kept quite, watching her watch with such confidence. He briefly wondered if she knew that he was following her, and didn't care. Maybe deep down she was just playing hard to get. The kind of woman who didn't like to be picked up by men, but vice versa.

Watching her head over towards the gymnasium part of the gym, Randy knew it would be his chance. No one every went in there, so it would be just the two of them…alone. The perfect time to get to know her a little more. To get her to see that she really did want to go out with drinks with him.

"I'm not sure if you were aware of this or not, so I'll let you know now. Stalking is illegal." The woman warned, spinning around to come face to face with Randy. Eyes inches away from on another, Randy could have swore he saw a gleam of amusement shining out from deep beneath. "So unless you want the cops arresting your ass and bringing some bad publicity to the WWE, I suggest you back off."

"So you do know who I am then Sexy." Randy found himself surprised yet pleased at the new revelation of their situation. "Which leaves me at a bit of disadvantage because I still don't know who you are. But of course, I'm sure I'd find out when the restraining order comes to my attention."

"You really don't give up do you?" Randy nodded. "Well how about this, then. You have about five seconds to get the hell out of my face before I ensure that there will be no fourth generation superstars carrying the 'Orton' namesake. How is that? Savvy?"

She just seemed to be getting better and better with every passing moment. He was sure that with her attitude, she'd be a minx in bed. Of course it wasn't like he'd be finding that out any time soon. "Hey baby, if it means I'd get to have your hot bod next to mine…you can do whatever your little heart contends."

Biting her bottom lip, the smirk appeared on her face once again. "Whatever?" She took a few steps closer, closing the gap in between the two of them. Running a finger over the material of his shirt, she watched Randy swallow shallowly. "Do you mean it?"

"With my whole heart, Sexy."

Next thing Randy knew, he was down on the floor with a surge of pain shooting up from his groin. She hadn't been kidding when she made her threat. A little harder then he was certain she would have made true with their being no future mini Randy's running around.

Lifting his head up, through the blur of tears forming in his eyes Randy watched her walk away. Though she had managed to do quite a bit of damage to him, and ensure that he wouldn't get laid for the next few days, she had made his desire for her continue to grow. He had never seen a woman stand up to him like she had, and to be honest he wasn't one to settle for something he couldn't have.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Randy whispered, more to reassure himself than anyone else.


	2. Chapter Two

The next few mornings, Randy didn't bother talking to the woman again. Instead, he decided just to watch and see what her routine looked like. Every move, every exercise, every rep. Nothing went unnoticed by him. When he finally realized that her every morning started out with 20 minute jog on the treadmill second to the end on the right, he knew now was the time to make his move. 

He had planned it out so perfect. Wait until she had started her jog then jump onto the treadmill behind her. This would give him the chance to talk to her without having to worry about her trying anything in retaliation. It was a treadmill, what all could she do?

Creeping up behind, he was thankful that the mirrors didn't reach as far back as the treadmills. She was absolutely blind to his arrival, which kept that special element of surprise. He waited until she had finally reached a comfortable pace before making his move. Running up, he cringed at how obvious the added weight was to the machine, he only hoped that her discman would blur the truth.

No such luck.

It happened almost in slow motion. Her grabbing hold of the side rails to lift her feet up off the bottom. He hadn't even noticed that she had cranked the pace until his entire body went flying off against the wall behind him. "Satisfied?"

Glancing up, Randy found himself staring right into a pair of dark brown eyes. "I thought I made it clear earlier that I wanted you to leave me the fuck alone."

"You did. But I've never been one for authority. Ask the marines, I'm sure that they will be more than happy to back me up." Randy smirked. He wasn't going to let her get the best of him again. "So face it, you're stuck with me."

"Let's see you use that excuse when a restraining order is put into place." The threat was obvious, but Randy doubted she would ever follow through. She was the type of woman who had too much to worry about then that. "Now I'm not going to ask you again. Stay the hell always from-"

"Don't waste your breath. I'll go. But I want you to know one thing."

"And that would be what." Randy's grin grew. Deep down she was slightly interested, or she wouldn't have asked him what it was that he was about to reveal.

Shaking his head, Randy stood up so he was somewhat level to her once again. "I'm going to keep watching you, not matter what you do. You're attractive, sexy, and my interest in you won't weaver quite so easily because of a few threats."

The ladies were always right, he definitely was an ass. But it still wasn't going to stop him from going after something that he wanted. His mind wandered back to the thought of what she would be like in bed. All he could conclude was that it would definitely be one night of sex that he wouldn't forget so easily. He envisioned her as dominate when it came to the bedroom, taking and getting every single thing that she wanted. She probably loved the fact that she could get men to worship her body too.

"I bet you're a top kind of gal, aren't you?" Randy was a little surprised that he had made the comment out loud, but knew that it would have come out eventually. He just preferred that it would have been asked at a time she wasn't quite so pissed at him.

And if she wasn't pissed before, she was definitely pissed now. "How about you pick whatever one you'd like. After all, the only way you're ever going to find out is in your dreams."

"Trust me, I've got it all figured out in those sexy." Randy shot back, his pearly whites flashing. He couldn't help it, she had so perfectly set herself up for it. "Would you like to hear all the details." Randy wished that he had a camera at that moment, the look on her face was priceless. Half disgust, have from being speechless. She honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"Maybe another time then. Hell, I'll even be so kind as to write my dreams out in a notebook for you. I'm sure after reading them you'd beg me for the real thing…"

"Did anybody ever inform you of the fact you're nothing but a sick, perverted fuck?"

"Many a times." Randy was almost certain that he heard such a comment almost every week. "In fact, if I had a dollar for every time I wouldn't have to wrestle."

"It's a shame you didn't. I've seen the way that you wrestle Mr. Orton. It isn't all that impressive."

That one actually hurt. Randy put a lot of effort into perfecting his craft, and he was a hell of a lot better than most of the 'superstars' on the Raw and Smackdown! Rosters. "Just remember years from now when I am that biggest name in sports entertainment that you actually had a shot at this. And that you were the one who turned it down."

"You know, I wasn't even really feeling up to a work out this morning. I seem to be coming down with something, but there was nothing telling me not to do my workout. I think you just may have found that reason for me." Grabbing her discman and water bottle from the treadmill, she brushed past Randy and headed off towards the change rooms.

Randy wasn't concerned, there wasn't any reason to be. She'd be back the next morning which meant he'd have another chance in trying to win her over. Whether she knew it or not she had just labelled herself a challenge, and he never turned a challenge down.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Devil On The Run - I have a feeling you are going to love her even more as the chapters continue on… Deceptive-Innocence - Thanks. That really means a lot to me when someone tells me that my work is different :D


	3. Chapter Three

"You know, calling you Sexy all the time is starting to wear a little thin." Randy sighed, leaning against the mirror with arms crossed. He had left her alone until she had started her third rep of bicep curls with the free weights. Not the wisest choice of times but he felt like a kid in a candy store with a twenty dollar bill. He just had to get it out of his system. 

"Funny, so is this little act of yours. Have you not gotten the point yet?"

"Can't say that I have." Randy smirked, watching her continue on with her reps. It was then that he noticed she was letting her elbows moving too freely. "You're doing that wrong."

"What?" Before she could even protest Randy was standing behind her, one hand resting against her elbow. "What the hell are you doing!" She tried to get away from his grasp but it proved to be useless.

"Taking a break from being such an ass to stop you from hurting yourself. You're doing these wrong." Randy sighed, his mouth right next to her hear. She could feel the way he was pressing into her, and though it was completely innocent she still couldn't help knowing that he probably enjoyed every moment of it.

Randy used his hand to push her elbow in against her side. "Try it now."

"Would you get off of me."

"After you do a curl properly. I'd hate to see such a pretty thing like you end up with an injury from something so stupid."

"This doesn't change anything."

"Wouldn't want it to. Where would all the fun be in that?" He felt her begin to lift up the weight and smiled. Her entire body was pressing against his as the muscles in her arm began to contract. "Can you feel that?"

"You sick fuck!" She cried, jumping away from Randy as the weight crashed down to the floor below right on top of her foot. This caused her to cry out in even more pain and she began to jump around. "Shit! Son of a bitch!"

Randy picked the weight up off the floor and set it back on the rack. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"You're a fuckhead, you know that?" She snapped, the tears beginning to form in her eyes from the pain. Lowering herself down on the bench, she frantically began to work on the laces of her shoes. "You better hope nothings broken…"

"Or what?" Randy snapped back. He hadn't done anything wrong, and he didn't appreciate her getting on his case about it. "I'd hate for you to forget that it was you who dropped the weight on your own foot. I didn't do anything. If you weren't so uptight about everything then maybe you wouldn't jump to such stupid conclusions."

"Maybe if you'd just stay the fuck away from me we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" She snapped back, her eyes narrowing in on him. It was at that point of time that Randy realized if looks could really kill then he'd be a dead man twenty times over. "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Here, let me see." Randy offered, trying his best to ignore her comments.

She pulled her foot away from his grasp. "I think you've done enough already, thanks." Her words were like poison, and it didn't go unnoticed by Randy. "So why don't you leave me alone?"

"What are you going to do? Hobble out of here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She snapped she was finally able to peel her sock off. "Now I'd appreciate it if you left me alone before you get me kicked out of here."

Shaking his head, Randy held up his hands in defeat. It was obvious that there would be no talking to her when she was in such a mood. Hell, what man could win against a woman with PMS to begin with? "Fine. Have it your way." With a sigh, Randy turned towards the seated leg press. If she wanted him to stay away then it would be exactly what he did.

Adjusting the weight to something a little heavier, he glanced back up in her direction. She still seemed to be examining her toes as her body shook just slightly. "The dumb bitch is crying. She put up an act." He was a little surprised and yet at the same time expecting of it. She didn't want anything to do with him, so why would she show any emotion around him. Still, it made him feel better to know that she was human just like everyone else. "The second something doesn't go right the ice-queen has to go balling her eyes out and being all independent."

Forcing himself to look away, Randy started his reps. When the first one had been completed, he stopped and eased the weights down. All of a sudden, he was in no mood to finish his workout. Not knowing that she was sitting across the room. "Why can't women be understandable?"

Deep down, Randy knew that his mind was screaming 'because men are idiots' but he refused to listen. He liked it better when he could have his way. Which meant he wasn't going to give up on her, despite how much of a stubborn bitch she seemed to be.

Grabbing his water bottle up off the floor, he headed out towards the exits. There was always later if he really felt the need to blow off some steam.

* * *

Deceptive-Innocence: I have a funny feeling she won't be giving in any time soon  
Devil on the Run: Score one for me! 


	4. Chapter Four

Three days passed and Randy still had not seen any sign of his mystery woman. All of a sudden, he really did start to feel bad about the whole thing. For all he knew, she did end up with a broken toe or two. Hell, he'd have been surprised if she didn't. It had been a fifteen pound weight that dropped on her foot. 

Cranking up the speed of the treadmill, Randy let out a heavy sigh. All of a sudden the gym just wasn't the same without her. There was something about the fact that she didn't put up with his bullshit that attracted him. He had never met a woman that could resist his boyish charms…and for once he was faced with a challenge.

Deciding that he needed to go a step further, Randy slowed down the treadmill as the grin on his face grew. He knew just the thing that would make it all worth while. Making his way over to the front, Randy leaned against the desk with a smug grin on his face.

Thankfully, it was the pretty blonde behind it this morning. He had seen the way she always stared at him in the morning. Hell, he had even caught her walking through the gym just to get a glimpse of him working out. Things were definitely going to be easier than anticipated. "Hey…Morgan." Randy smiled, reading the name on her tag. "How are you this morning."

"I'm fine Mr. Orton, and how about yourself?" Morgan giggled, flipping her board straight blonde hair to the side and flashing him a row of bleached white teeth. Randy had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes with the realization that at one time he found her type to be attractive.

"Please, Morgan baby, just call me Randy." Randy tried his best to offer his sweetest smile. Reaching across, he brushed a stray clump of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Mr. Orton makes me seem so…"

"Old?" Morgan finished.  
Randy nodded. It had been exactly what he was thinking. "You're a smart girl Morgan. I like the way you finished off my sentence there, it was…"

"Cute." Randy pointed a finger at her indicating that she was shooting two for two. "Done your workout already Randy?"

"Nah, haven't even really broke out a sweat yet. I mean, I haven't even given you the chance to check me out working my washboard abs. I'd hate for you not to get the chance." Randy assured her. Oh he knew, it was hard not to. He saw the way she'd always stare at him, or send a flirtatious smile his way. "Actually, there's something pulling at my mind that won't let me concentrate and I was hoping that you'd be able to help me out."

The smile on Morgan's face grew as she adjusted herself on her chair. "Anything for you Randy. What can I do?"

"Well, the other day there was a bit of an accident here. One of the members dropped a weight on her foot and hasn't been back since. I wanted to know if she was alright…"

"You mean Kelly?"

"Ahh." Randy hesitated for a moment. "To be honest I have no idea what her name is."

Morgan chuckled. "The redhead that seems to be yelling at you all the time?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, that would be the one. Noticed did ya?"

"I can't understand what her problem is. You're just trying to be nice, and then she had to go bite your head off for it." Morgan assured Randy. He laughed at the tone of voice she carried when she mentioned her. "That would be Kelly Boyd. Resident bitch of the place."

So she didn't just act that way with Randy. "She hasn't been in the last few days has she?"

"I don't think so. Hoping that she started coming in at a different time?"

Randy sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Well I wouldn't be too disappointed if I were you. I've seen the way that she treats people around here. I don't understand what makes her think that she can treat the other customers like dirt beneath her feet. It's no wonder we see her drinking at bars all alone half the time we go out."

"Yeah…" Randy had stopped listening to Morgan a while ago. He was more worried about how he could get a hold of Kelley and find out what had happened. He didn't feel right trying to get her personal information from Kelly, and doubted that he would be able to in the first place. Despite how much of an air head Morgan could be at times, she was also serious about her job.

"Hey Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"You don't happen to have a phonebook do you?" He knew her name, and knew that she lived within the city limits. Her number had to be in the phonebook somewhere. Morgan looked up a little confused. "I need to find the phone number for a restaurant." He quickly lied.

Morgan nodded, and reached into one of the desk drawers. "Just bring it back to me when you're done."

* * *

**Deceptive-Innocence:** I added your question to the chapter. Hope it helps. And as for Randy…no.  
**Devil on the Run:** You may have mentioned your love for it once or twice, but I don't mind.  
**Kim:** Glad to hear that you enjoy it so much. Hope you like the update just as much. 


	5. Chapter Five

Once again, Kelly rolled her eyes as another knock disrupted her novel. It was bad enough she couldn't make it to the gym again that morning...but now some door to door salesperson had to harass her so early in the morning. 

Setting her book down, Kelly hobbled over towards the door. "This better be good." She warned, swinging the door open. The moment she had, Kelly wished that she had used the peephole first. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. I hadn't seen you at the gym so I figured the weight had done some damage." Randy frowned, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to begin with. He knew that Kelly would be mad to begin with, but she was apparently still going to be a bitch about it.

"Well, apology not accepted. Now if you will, I have better things to be doing right now." Shutting the door, Kelly let out a growl as it caught on his foot. "Move."

"Look, so I didn't make the greatest first impression..."

"You didn't make a great impression period." Kelly corrected, still struggling to push his foot out of the way. She couldn't understand why he had to be such an ass. "Now leave."

"On one condition." Randy finally agreed, his hands going up in defence. His foot, however, remained firm in between the door. "And then I'll leave you alone..."

Eyes narrowed, Kelly watched him for a moment, her head cocked to the side. "What is it?" She wondered if it would be possible to get to the phone and call the police before Randy really got into the house. Keeping one foot behind the door on her side, she wasn't about to let him in.

Randy glanced up the street then back at Kelly. "I want to make it up to you, for what I did. I do honestly feel bad about it."

"Make it up how?" Kelly was still cautious about what she said around Randy. She also didn't trust his motives, not after the harassment he had brought the last few days.

"Let me buy you breakfast, lunch. Whatever it is that you'd call it right about now." Randy pleaded. "A chance to start over. None of the cocky or arrogant son of a bitch that I tend to be at the gym."

"I somehow doubt that you'd be able to leave him at the door." Kelly snorted, she would bet her life on the fact that he was that way almost 24/7. "And I just ate not that long ago."

A frown made it's way to Randy's face. It hadn't really crossed his mind what he would do if Kelly had declined his offer. "What about a walk then? Maybe through the park?"

"Can't, you busted my toe or do you not remember?" Her words were like venom, every last one of them, and it did hurt Randy in some way. He was only trying to make up for what he had done. Apologize like a man. And yet, here she was. Ready and willing to bite his head off without a moment's notice.

"Picnic?"

"Why don't you just leave. It isn't going to work…I have no interest in your or your sick attempts to try and pick me up. It isn't going to work Randy, I'm not like the dumb blonde bimbos that you're used to."

"Now that was low!" Randy defended. He wasn't like that, looking for the quickest lay possible with the personal most likely to leave before he woke up in the morning. Being 24 and already a Superstar within the WWE, he was more focused on his career than women. Besides, one night stands were usually a good way to end up in a lot of trouble fast. He'd rather someone who didn't know who he was, or didn't care who he was. Kelly fell under the latter. "I'm not a slut and I'm not a man-whore, so don't accuse me of it."

"Who said I was?"

"Cute. Deny it all you want. You know what? Forget I even wasted my time, it's obvious that you'd rather be a loner then actually spend some time with another human being."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "When you see a human being, let me know. I'd be more than happy to except their invitation to go out. All I see here is some pathetic loser on my doorstep looking for the next lay."

"If that's what you think I am, then you're missing out Kelly."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not. Now, if you'd be so kind as to remove your foot I'll get out of your way." Kelly stated one last time, though in all actuality it was more of an order. Sliding his foot back, Randy shoved his hands and turned back to head down the stairs, grumbling all the way. If she wanted to be a bitch about it, then he wasn't going to argue with her. It was a lose, lose situation no matter how you looked at it.

Some people were quick to judge, he understood it. And if she wanted to let first impressions deem who she felt fit to talk to, then so be it. For all she knew, she could be missing out on the best friend she would ever have all because she was too stubborn to willingly try something new. To give someone a chance. "See how fast it takes for her to try and talk to me once I start ignoring her." Randy snickered. He knew she would at some time. Despite all that had happened, there was still a connection forming, whether she knew it or not.

-

**Deceptive-Innocence:** Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had exams the last two weeks to work around!  
**Moonstar-75:** Why would she cut him some slack? Where would the plot be then?  
**Devil on the Run:** We do! And what a tricky way to find it out. Poor Morgan, so used without knowing it.  
**Randy-John-Lover**: Lol, I can't either, and I'm the one writing this thing! But hey, someone's got to.  
**Gurl42069:** I hope this was just as good as the rest, and satisfied your need for more :D

Thanks for the reviews guys. It's keeping me bright during a stressful time with school and bills!


	6. Chapter Six

Randy wasn't surprised to see Kelly at the gym the next morning, and he was also relieved. The image of her had been pretty much burned into the insides of his eyelids the previous day. Now at least he'd get to see the real her as opposed to some fabricated image. 

Instead of hitting the treadmill this morning though, she immediately went over to the machines that would work her upper body. He assumed it had something to do with the fact her foot was probably still bothering her too much to do something else. Kelly had been hobbling when she came in.

His first urge had been to go over and try to apologize, but the reality of the situation was quick to sink in. What was the point? Just like last time, Kelly was probably going to bite his head off for even showing the slightest bit of compassion. What was it with women assuming that men only wanted in their pants or skirts?

Instead, he decided to stick with his original plan to just sit there and ignore her, even if it did kill him. If she didn't want to talk to him, then she didn't have to. Hell, he'd make things easy on her and ignore her completely as well…to an extent.

Grin suddenly spreading across his face, Randy got an idea. Jumping up from the seated leg press, he made his way over to the machine right beside her. Lowering himself down into the seat, he did his best to keep a serious face on. Adjusting the pads for his arms, Randy set the weight and began his reps. He had made it through one rep before his eyes caught sight of hers in the mirror across from him, and the second Kelly realized what happened she turned her head away with anger. Or was it embarrassment? Randy couldn't quite tell.

Heading into his seconds set of reps, Randy smiled when her voice finally broke the silence. "I may have been a little harsh yesterday."

"You think?"

"But if you ever show up at my place again, you will be sorry." Kelly finally finished, wiping the sweat off of her face with a towel. Turning to look at Randy, she let her eyes narrow. "And don't think that this changes anything. I still can't stand you."

Randy let a grown escape his lips, never once letting the weights sit. She couldn't just leave well enough alone couldn't she? "Like I said, it's you problem not mine. Can't blame a guy for trying to apologize."

"Well if you had just left me alone in the first place, this wouldn't have happened now would it?"

"No." Randy agreed, a slight hint of amusement clear in his voice. "You would have just seriously hurt yourself all on your own. So I mean, in the long run I just gave you someone to put the blame on other than yourself."

"Well thanks then, I should be so grateful." Kelly hissed with sarcasm as she lifted up off the machine. It was the moment that Kelly brushed past Randy that she realized her downfall. It was almost as though fate had to be cruel, her injured foot had dragged along the floor until it snagged on Randy's. Before Kelly knew it, she was tumbling down to the floor below.

Then she stopped.

Opening her eyes, Kelly found herself hovering inches above the floor and it wasn't until he spoke that she realized what had happened. "See, what did I tell you. Falling to my feet already."

Pushing out of his grasp, Kelly used the machine to help pull herself up. "Yeah, like I said. In your dreams. Maybe if your damn foot wasn't in the way I wouldn't have nearly killed myself."

"You were the one not watching where you were going."

"I see, put the blame on me as usual. You know, I'm starting to think that I'm nothing more than a convenience to you Kelly. All you do is verbally harass me and accuse me when something doesn't go your way!" Randy shot back, there was no way in hell he was going to let that one slide. He had been on the machine, definitely not in her way. There was a good two feet of isle in front of him for her to have used.

"Not like you don't set yourself up to it!"

Randy let out a laugh. "And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Things were going fine until you decided to enter the picture."

"Sweetheart, I've been working out here a lot longer than you have so I'd watch your mouth. You were the one who entered the picture." Randy corrected. He had used the gym before it even became open to the public…back when it had been strictly exclusive.

"Well you can watch me exit it, because I'm not putting up with this anymore." Taking a few steps away, Kelly paused and turned around once more. "Oh, and Mr. Orton…if you ever show up at my place again I will call the cops and have them remove you from my property."

"I'd be putting them on speed dial then." He hadn't actually meant it, but he knew that it would get to Kelly. He knew that those words would be the final straw. Watching her whip back around, a smile played at his lips with the realization that he was dead on. Sick and it may have sounded, he loved the way that Kelly brought out the asshole in him. He loved how she knew exactly the right buttons to push in order to set him off.

"Watch your foot on the way out!" Randy called just before she got out of range. When she gave him a response by flipping him the middle finger, he simply laughed and shook his head. Thing were definitely going to get more interesting around the gym.

* * *

**LyLTiArApRiNcEsS:** I'll tell you know, she won't soften up any time soon either. No Randy will have to fight for this one!

**Deceptive-Innocence:** Make it that easy? I can't just let Randy win like that…it wouldn't be fair to all women!

**Gurl42069:** Yup, that trick.

**Viper-sa:** The bitchiness will continue, I promise you that

**RKOxLegendKiller:** Is this a good enough update?

_Thanks guys. I'll try to keep the updates coming between this and Be Here!_


	7. Chapter Seven

"God, she just so gets under my skin Dave!" Randy cursed, a hand running through his hair. The moment he had walked through the door to his apartment, Randy knew he had to call someone. There was too much on his chest not to. "I just…argh!" 

"Wow, sounds like she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah, she does." Randy agreed. "The sad thing is, she doesn't even realize it."

He could hear Dave laughing on the other end of the phone. "I don't know what to tell you man. If you can't get the girl then just leave it at that…"

"I can't just leave it at that!"

"Randy, it really does break my heart to tell you this but I'm going to anyhow. You can't have everything you want." Dave sighed. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder about his friend, and whether or not he really did have a grasp on reality. Randy seemed to believe that the world revolved around him.

"So you keep telling me."

"Look, John's in town. How about the three of us go to the gym tomorrow, see what the big deal about her is." Dave sighed, an attempt to get a better understanding of the situation. "Maybe one of us can talk to her…sort things out."

Randy snorted. "Yeah, because she's so the talk it out kind of girl." If it went anything like some of his confrontations with the girl then they'd both be in major trouble. "Knowing my luck it would just piss her off even more."

"We can pretend not to know who you are if it would help."

"No dice." She had recognized him, so there would be no doubt that she would recognize them as well. It wouldn't be all that difficult to make the connection then. As much as he wanted to win Kelly over, he wasn't going to subject her to that…was he? "She knows that I'm a wrestler."

Dave laughed. "Then the problem is what? She'll expect you to have friends that are wrestlers as well." Dave pointed out. "And besides, you know how John is. He'd be able to win her over in a heartbeat."

"I have a hundred dollars that say you're wrong." She'd kill John the moment he even got within ten feet of her. It would be nice though, having someone else take the heat aside from him. "If you bring John tomorrow and he can't sweet talk her, you owe me."

"You're betting on her now! Jeeze man, no wonder she wants nothing to do with you."

"Afraid your going to lose?" Dave had never had a problem making a bet with him in the past, so why fuss about it all of a sudden. "Alright, give John a call and we can be there tomorrow morning, bright an early. Then you can finally see her, and the bitch attitude she likes to take with me."

He heard a small sigh from Dave. "Can't you just admit that maybe once someone actually can't stand to be around you? That someone actually doesn't think you're all that?" He was sure there were a million people out there that thought the same way when it came to Randy Orton. "Because its sounds to me like this girl really has your number."

"Fuck off." Randy growled. Dave didn't have to rub the fact in his face. "I'll take it your coming then?"

"Of course. Suddenly I have a real big urge to meet the little lady that has you so wound. Randy, you seriously need to get laid."

"Think she'd agree to that one if I promised to leave her alone?"

He could almost see Dave shaking his head on the other end of the line. "Probably not. Like you'd give her up that easily."

"Could always call Stacy up, spend a night with her and clear my mind." He had done it in the past before, when he was in desperate need of a woman. Stacy and he were both the non-commitment kind of people, therefore the relationship had always worked out wonderfully for them.

"Like that would help."

"Temporarily." Of course he'd see Kelly at they gym once again and the entire situation would come crashing back into his face. There was no escaping her. She was the bitch, and the devil. A devil bitch.

"What's so funny?" Randy hadn't realized he had been laughing out loud at the thought of Kelly being a devil bitch. It was so corny how couldn't he? "What are you thinking?"

Randy shook his head. "Nothing man, mind is just wandering." Biting down on the pad of his thumb, Randy thought for a moment. "You know, I think I might actually be falling for her."

"This Kelly girl?" Dave was a little surprised, Randy wasn't the settling down with a woman kind of man.

"Yeah, Kelly. Obviously she's not after my money or my fame, she wouldn't be such a bitch to me. She's into keeping fit, and what a set of legs she has…"

"And if she heard you talking like that, you'd be a dead man." Randy broke out into laughter. "Or are you already a dead man?"

Randy was beyond a dead man and he knew it. "Well, I dropped a weight on her foot and then lied to the woman working at the front desk in order to figure out her name. Once I got that it was only a simple search in the phonebook to find her address."

"Does she know that you are aware of her address?" Dave was a little surprised that Randy had gone to such an extreme. It was almost like…stalking.

"Considering I showed up at her house…I'd say she does."

"You what!"

* * *

**Gurl02469:** I'm glad that you are enjoying it!  
**Randy-john-lover:** LMAO, what if they don't become a couple?  
**RKOxLegendKiller:** Randy will think anything. The answer will lie with Kelly.  
**Nikki:** Thanks!  
**wrestling gal:** Hooked in a good way I hope. And sorry for the delay of updates!  
**Latisha C:** I'm sure there will be more superstars whistles innocently  
**Deceptive-Innocence**: I e-mail you :D  
**Jen105:** Since you asked so nicely for the update, okay 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Are you sure you want us to be there?" It was probably the fifth time that John asked Randy since stepping foot into the car, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. Randy was bordering becoming a stalker, and John refused to let himself be dragged into it unless Randy was 100 serious about having a chance with this girl.

At the same time, he might be able to use the day to convince Randy to give Kelly up. To forget about her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And besides, if she doesn't show up at least I have some company."

"What wouldn't she show up….?" John was definitely concerned now.

Randy sighed, brushing a hand through his hair as he pulled into the parking lot. "Maybe she decided that hobbling to the gym would be too much work this morning."

"You didn't tell me she was a cripple."

"She wasn't, until Randy dropped a weight on her foot." Dave explained, eyes never one glancing anywhere but out the side window. He had remained quiet for most of the ride, most likely because he hadn't really wanted to join in on things. "And now she has to hobble around."

John glanced between Randy and Dave, his jaw to the floor. "You're joking right?"

"He's not. But it was an accident-honest!"

"Randy, do you know how to be honest?" John questioned. He wasn't even aware that the two words could fit together in the same sentence. He hadn't become such good friends with Randy over the years to not realize that his friend always seemed to have a hidden agenda that he wouldn't let on to. "How did you manage that one, anyhow?"

"I was trying to help her from injuring herself. She was doing an exercise all wrong, I couldn't let her keep going."

John shook his head. Randy always thought he was such a gentleman, coming to a distressed damsel's aid. The only problem was, he couldn't quite define what was actually a distress. Nine times out of ten it was just him looking for some excuse to get laid. Not that it didn't work…

"Randy, this is sad. No, not sad. Pathetic."

"Why did you agree to come then?" If Dave thought it was so pathetic then why agree to join John and himself in their jaunt to the gym?

Dave shook his head again. "To make sure that you aren't going to cause anymore trouble for the young lady. By the sounds of it, you haven't realized that she wants nothing to do with you."

Shutting off the engine, Randy rolled his eyes. "If she wanted nothing to do with me, then she wouldn't be here every morning at the same time now would she?" Though John didn't want to admit it, Randy's logic did make sense to a point. If she really didn't want him around, then she would switch the time she came in hopes that she wouldn't have to deal with Randy. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he figured things to be…

"Maybe she has no other time to come to the gym. Ever think of that oh wise one?" Dave suggested, letting his glasses fall down the further on the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be content on studying Randy as he poked holes into every defence the younger man had.

"Mach me now, but just wait."

Rolling his eyes, Dave opened the door to the van and slid out. It was going to be a long morning, and an even longer workout. "John, why did I let you talk me out of bringing my discman?"

"Because if you brought it I would have to be the one dealing with Randy."

"You could have brought one."

John shook his head. "Don't have one."

"Yeah, like you don't have the money to just go out an buy one either." Randy snorted. Dave wondered if he even realized that the conversation had just rolled around ignoring the young stalker that had convinced them to go to the gym in the first place. "After all, you make how much a year?"

"Not the point." He shouldn't have to buy a discman just so he could ignore Randy at the gym. In fact, it seemed like a waste to him. To be honest though, John knew he would be lying if he said he wasn't at all interested in meeting this Kelly girl. He knew the type that Randy liked, and they usually tended to be along his type as well.

"John, don't even think about it."

John looked up a little surprised at Dave. He hadn't said anything to the big guy. "What?"

Dave looked up to see Randy pulling their bags out of the trunk before turning back to John, voice hushed. "Randy will kill you. Don't even go in there thinking that you might be able to pick her up."

"Have you heard the way Randy has described her? I'm not sure I'd even have a chance."

"You wouldn't. So don't bother."

John hated it, how Dave seemed to be able to read him like an open book. Even before he thought about something Dave would be giving him his opinion. "Hey Randy!"

"What?" Randy suddenly appeared sticking his head up from inside the trunk of the car.

"Can we go and meet this sexy little lady of yours?"

Randy grinned, seeing that finally someone else was on board with the whole thing. "Yeah man, we can find her."

* * *

_I'm not dead, honest. I've been really sick lately and spending most of my time in bed. I've gone for blood work and such, so hopefully we will figure out what's wrong. I'll try to update when I can. Thanks for the support guys!_

**RKOxLegendKiller:** Who knows? This is where I have the evil grin on my face…  
**Latisha C:** LMAO, it did, didn't it? Though I wouldn't mind Randy stalking me :)  
**Randy-John-Lover:** Yeah, I think Randy would be big time jealous. Wonder what he'd do to John?  
**Wrestlinggal:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'll send the line and sinker soon!  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** I agree, Randy is such an ass! And don't worry, I wouldn't have Kelly disfigure them.  
**Mel:** What kind of fic would it be if Kelly just caved in?  
**Aph-Roh:** I updated for ya! And I just like the idea that someone could resist Randy. Definitely a fictional story.  
**Pianogal:** Um…no?  
**Moonstar-75:** What if Dave wins her over? I'm glad you like Kelly. She's got a lot of will power not to jump him cause I would!  
**Insane Zula:** Here's your update.


End file.
